Trish
thumb|230px Trish es un personaje principal en los videojuegos de acción hack-and-slash de la saga Devil May Cry. Fue presentada en el videojuego Devil May Cry original. Como resultado de su naturaleza demoníaca, posee varias habilidades sobrenaturales, tales como fuerza sobrehumana y poderes basados en relámpagos. :Perfil *'Seiyū': Sarah Lafleur , Danielle Burgio , Atsuko Tanaka , Luci Christian . Personalidad Como una marioneta del emperador demonio, Trish fue originalmente cruel e indiferente, pero después de que Dante la salvó, ella comenzó a desarrollar emociones hacia él, y finalmente se sacrificó para salvarlo. Después de ser revivida, Trish se alió con Dante en su tienda, y mostró entusiasmo por ser su compañera. Poderes y habilidades Aunque nunca se requiere que el jugador pelee directamente contra Trish, se muestra que tiene un estilo de combate que depende en gran medida de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella tiene un cierto grado de fuerza sobrehumana ya que es capaz de levantar una motocicleta y arrojarla hacia Dante. También tiene velocidad, agilidad y resistencia sobrehumanas similares a las de Dante. En la serie anime, ella es capaz de colgarse a uno de los cohetes disparados por Lady y amplificar su poder al mismo tiempo mientras lucha contra Abigail. Al igual que la mayoría de los demonios, tiene un factor de curación considerable ya que se la vio sanando sus heridas en unos pocos segundos. En el videojuego Devil May Cry original, primero lucha contra Dante con una combinación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el elemento de la electricidad. También parece ser capaz de usar esta electricidad para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro. Después del primer videojuego, intercala este estilo de lucha con el uso del arma Sparda y Luce & Ombra. Debido a que ya le ha dado Sparda a Sanctus al comienzo del videojuego Devil May Cry 4, ella solo porta a Luce & Ombra durante la duración del mismo. Su estilo de combate no está definido del todo, ya que nunca se le muestra luchando. Sin embargo, en su identidad disfraz como Gloria, empuña dos cuchillas pequeñas, cada una de las cuales se pliega sobre sí misma. Parece que las mantiene metidas en la parte trasera de sus botas largas hasta los muslos cuando no están en uso. Trish parece favorecer un estilo cuerpo a cuerpo aquí también. La aparición de su personaje en el videojuego Devil May Cry 2 no está relacionada con la historia real del mismo, sino que es un personaje disponible desbloqueable adicional para ambos discos de Dante y Lucia. En este videojuego, parece que Trish hubiera tomado el mismo conjunto de movimientos de Dante, teniendo acceso a todos sus ataques, incluidos los ataques originales Stinger y Round Trip. Sin embargo, ahora puede utilizar un Devil Trigger, que cambia a su avatar para que tenga gafas de sol y le dé la posibilidad de volar (Air Raid). Es capaz de disparar ráfagas de energía extremadamente poderosas que se dirigen hacia el objetivo (forma Majin). Empuña las pistolas gemelas Luce & Umbra y la espada de Sparda. En la serie anime, conserva su poder sobre los relámpagos, aunque ahora son de color azul. Ella también se muestra como una luchadora muy hábil, capaz de derrotar fácilmente a una renombrada Devil Hunter como Lady en dos ocasiones. En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds y su actualización Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ella presenta la capacidad de colocar 'minas explosivas' místicas tanto en el suelo como en el aire, con las terrestres lanzando una bala de relámpago cuando están cerca y las del aire aturdiendo a sus enemigos. Una vez más, esgrime a Sparda y la usa extensamente junto con sus poderes de relámpagos. Otras apariciones *'Viewtiful Joe': Trish apareció de manera exclusiva en la versión para Sony PlayStation 2 junto a Dante. *'Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble': Aparece como personaje disponible adicional en este videojuego para PlayStation Portable. *'Devil May Cry: The Animated Series': En esta serie anime (que tiene lugar entre los eventos de los videojuegos Devil May Cry y Devil May Cry 4),http://games.kikizo.com/features/dmc4_iv_p3.asp ella trabaja en solitario, pero reaparece a intervalos para trabajar junto con Dante, quien le dio una invitación abierta para volver a trabajar juntos en cualquier momento. *'Devil May Cry Volume 2': Ella aparece presente en esta novela *'SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS': Ella apareció como una de las cartas incluidas *'Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds' (2011): Junto con Dante, ella es uno de los personajes disponibles, donde también tiene su forma Gloria como un esquema de color alternativo. *'Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3': En esta versión actualizada, su esquema de colores de Gloria se convierte en un traje DLC nuevo completo. *'Onimusha Soul' (2012): Trish apareció en este videojuego social exclusivo para la región de Japón junto con Dante, Lady y Kyrie. Curiosidades *El nombre de Trish es una referencia a Beatriz del poema Divina Commedia (siglo XIV), que estaba basada en la musa y amor no correspondido de su propio autor Dante Alighieri, Beatriz Portinari. *En general, se suele creer que la mujer que aparece en el logotipo 'Devil May Cry' es Trish, pero de acuerdo con el creador de la saga Devil May Cry, Hideki Kamiya, esa silueta femenina es simplemente 'una chica cool', y en el universo interno de la saga no representa a Trish.https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/152699600631906304 *Si bien Trish posee el poder de Devil Trigger, no cambia su forma física cuando se activa. Kamiya sugirió que la forma de su Demon Trigger vista en el videojuego Devil May Cry 2 podría no ser su verdadera forma de demonio.https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/261340449682382848 *Cuando un fan le preguntó a Kamiya si se suponía que Trish debía interpretarse como el interés amoroso de Dante, Kamiya contestó que no, afirmando que su vínculo era superior a un amorío.No. She is more than that. RT @Ketchups92: @PG_kamiya Did you intend Trish to be Dante's love interest in DMC1? *Si el jugador crea un nuevo archivo guardado del videojuego Devil May Cry en una Tarjeta de Memoria de PlayStation 2, y hace clic en las opciones de la Tarjeta de Memoria; el icono de archivo guardado es representado com una versión chibi de Trish. Si el jugador intenta borrar el archivo guardado, Trish pone su mano sobre su frente y sacude la cabeza con decepción. Si se selecciona copiar del archivo, levantará un brazo en el aire con emoción y si realmente empiezan a copiar los datos en otra Tarjeta de Memoria, Trish comenzará a bailar mientras dure todo el proceso de copiar los datos. Galería DMC4Trish.png|''Devil May Cry 4'' Referencias Enlaces externos *Trish en Devil May Cry Wiki (español) *Trish en Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki (español) *Trish en Wikipedia (inglés) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos